


Nightmare

by stayingindoors



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, leo and raph fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingindoors/pseuds/stayingindoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy, adorable drabble about how Mikey and Donnie feel about Leo and Raph's amost constant fighting. Big bro Don!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Mikey woke gasping for air and sweating. He whimpered as he remember the dream he just escaped from.  
Quietly, using his best ninja stealth, Mikey slipped out of bed and through the door. He padded down the hall and turned into Donnie's lab.

Michelangelo knew Don would be there. Donnie was always awake doing work and experiments late into the night while everyone in their right mind was sleeping comfortably in their beds.

Donnie must have heard Mikey come in because he sighed irritably and said "Yes! I know Leo! I'm going to sleep soon!" To which Mikey sniffed pitifully. Donnie swiveled his chair around in surprise at the sad noise.

He saw Mikey standing at the door, his big blue eyes watery and his hands shaking slightly.

"Donnie," the youngest turtle mewled quietly. That small word was all it took for Don to rush to Mikey and enfold him in an enormous hug.

"What happened? Was it a nightmare?" Donnie asked gently.

Mikey nodded his head that was resting on Donnie's chest. "It will help if you talk about it Mike."

Mikey knew Donatello was right, but at this moment he just wanted to hug his big brother. "C'mon. Please," Donnie coaxed.

"Alright," Michelangelo said and sighed.

He pulled away from the comforting embrace and sat across from his brother on the floor.

"In my nightmare Leo and Raph got into a big fight and started h-hating each other so they r-ran away. Shredder captured them and k-k-killed th-" Mike stopped talking as he burst into tears and buried his head into Donnie's chest.  
Don rubbed soothing circles on Michelangelo's shell as he sobbed in his arms. "Shh.. I know... I don't like it when they fight either... Don't worry.. They will always love each other ... No matter what."  
Unbeknownst to Mikey and Donnie, Leo and Raph stood in the lab's doorway, feeling guilty as they saw the impact of their constant arguing on their younger siblings.  
It appeared the squabbles affected their brothers more then they bothered Leo and Raph themselves. Right then and there, watching the heartbreaking scene in front of them, the red and blue banded turtles both silently agreed to try harder not to fight so much.

For their little brothers.


End file.
